The Mystery Girl
by Shade ShadowWolf
Summary: What would happen if a girl with amnesia washed up onto Outcast Island? Note this takes place after A View Of A Skrill. So Alvin is gone and Dagur is in charge. I'm not really good at summaries. Updates on Saturday Nights. Review please! This story is Dagur/OC and will have some Hicstrid in later chapters.
1. Washed Up

The sky was dark and gloomy. The air had a strong smell of debris. There had been a huge storm a little while ago. And I had been in it. I looked around only to realize I was clinging onto a stranded wooden plank. The water was cold and was getting colder. I franticly searched the waters in hope for a passing ship. That's when I saw one in the distance. I shouted for help. I tried to swim with the plank towards the ship but I was losing strength. I shouted again.

"Help!"

This time I was a little closer and I saw the ship moving towards me. I sighed in relief as the ship pulled up beside me. I felt myself being lift up out of the water and onto the boat. I then really started to shiver and shake. I looked at the ones who had helped me as they had given me a blanket to wrap up in. They were both very broad men with a lot of armor on. One had a very large beard the other was smooth shaven.

"Are you okay?"

Asked the bearded one.

"Um, yes. I'm just a little cold and wet. Thank you."

He nodded and the other one spoke.

"What happened? Why were you out in a storm like that?"

"I…I don't know…I can't seem to remember anything."

I slowly moved my dripping hair out of my face when I felt a giant scar right above my left eyebrow. It hurt quite a bit. I removed my hand and saw blood on my fingertips.

"You're bleeding!"

I looked up to see the bearded one reach down and give me a piece of cloth. I gently held it against my scar and nodded a "thank you" to him.

"Can we get your name is at least?"

I tried to think about it. But every time I did my scar would start to burn.

"I…I'm sorry. I do not know who I am."

I saw them look at each other and start to whisper something I could not hear. They looked back at me and said,

"You're going to be okay. We'll take you to our leader."

"Thank you."

I smiled and watched as they ordered a few other men, which seemed to dress the same, to head back to some island. I didn't catch the name. I shivered into the blanket and held the cloth against my fresh scar. I hoped their leader would be able to help me.


	2. Meeting Dagur

I was just getting warm when I saw a dock with a bunch of other ships tied down. This must be the island the two that rescued me were talking about. Now that I think about it, I never got their names. I would like to find out their names so that I could thank them for saving me properly. I was about to ask when I heard someone yell. I sat up a bit to see a man with some more armor on and a rather long mustache. I watched as we docked and he came aboard, shouting at the two that saved me.

"Where had you two been?! You should've been here before the storm hit!"

"We're sorry. But we have a good excuse."

"Oh really? What is it then?"

I saw them both point at me. I sat there and watched as this new man looked at me with a hint of curiosity.

"Well, well, well who do we have here?"

"We found her drifting in the water after the storm, sir. She has a scar and doesn't remember anything about herself, sir."

I watched as he held out his hand to me. I took it and he helped me up. He grinned at me and helped me off the boat.

"Well then I guess I'd better let our new leader know of this new arrival."

"Yes sir."

"Come with me miss."

I nodded and let him lead the way. I looked around the land only to see that it was mostly just a big chunk of rock. There were hardly any trees or grass. Everything just seemed dark. I started to wonder what the leader was like. The two that rescued me seemed nice. But this new guy seemed a bit meaner. Who knows what the new leader was like. Wait, this new guy said new leader. What happened to the old one? I started to feel uneasy. Just then the guy I had been following stopped.

"Wait here."

He told me as he went inside what seemed to be like a large room. I couldn't tell that much from where I was standing. He came back out with a new guy. He seemed younger than the others. He must be the leader, I thought.

"This is the girl with no memory that Caption Vorg and the other outcasts fished out of the sea, sir."

I watched as the leader looked me over and then he grinned.

"Well don't just stand there Savage! Bring this girl some food!"

I watched as the man named Savage walked away from us and went to get food as ordered. I looked at the leader again as he kept grinning at me.

"So girl with no memory. You seem to have a pretty nasty scar there."

"Um…yes, sir. It hurts a little bit too."

"Ha! Don't worry dear little thing, we'll get you fixed up in no time!"

He said this while wrapping an arm around my shoulders giving me a tight squeeze.

"Here's some food for you."

Savage came back bringing some food. But before I could take it let alone thank him for it, the leader spoke again.

"Savage! Now you will take this girl to my new sleeping courters and bandage her up. She will be staying there until she's better."

"Yes sir."

The leader let me go and I once again followed Savage. He led me to what was apparently the leader's bedroom. Once there he sat my food down and bandaged up my scar. I thanked him as he was about to leave.

"Wait."

He turned back and asked,

"Yes?"

"I didn't catch your leader's name."

"Oh that was Dagur the Deranged."

"Oh okay, thank you again."

He nodded and left, closing the door behind him. I sat there eating quietly. Dagur the Deranged, I thought. What was so deranged about him? I couldn't think about it long as I was growing tired. I put down the rest of my food and got under the blankets of the bed. I soon fell asleep.


	3. My Apperance

I woke up to a knocking on the door.

"Come in."

I watched as a woman walked in with what looked like clothing in her arms. She closed the door behind her and set the clothes down on the bed.

"These clothes are for you to wear. Come on then, let's see how they fit."

I nodded and got out of the bed. As I stood before the woman she began asking me questions.

"So you were washed up from the storm, hmm?"

"Yes."

"And you don't remember anything at all, not even your name?"

"Not that I can recall, no."

She looked at me and moved my hair away from my bandaged up scar. Before I could say anything she removed the bandage and looked at it.

"Well looks like your scar has stopped bleeding. You don't need to have a bandage on it for now. But if it starts again, you will."

I nodded and felt it myself. It was from the side of my left eye to right above my left eyebrow that parted to the other. I don't even remember how I got that. I was snapped out of my thoughts when the woman started to speak again.

"Alright dear, here is a shirt and a skirt with some leggings. Let's see how they look."

I nodded as I changed out of my cold clothes that had gotten wet the day before to the ones she handed me. The shirt was light brown and the skirt was black with studs on it, the leggings were a light gray. Once I had those on she handed me some socks and some boots. The boots were also a light brown. I put those on as well. I looked at here to see what else she had for me to do.

"Let's see here."

She had me turn and walk around the room. I had to pull up the skirt every time I moved.

"How's everything fit?"

"Well the skirt is a bit loose but everything else is fine."

"Hmm, well I wasn't given a belt for you to use but…"

I saw her turn around and start going through some drawers. I waited quietly. Soon she turned back and was holding a pretty big belt that had a huge belt buckle on it.

"This is one of Dagur's belts. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you used it for a little while."

I nodded and put it on. Then I walked around again.

"How does it fit now?"

"It fits perfectly. Thank you."

"I'll go make you some breakfast, there's a brush on the bed for your hair dear. Come down when you're ready."

With that she left. I picked up the brush and began to comb my hair. I Looked over to the table beside the bed and noticed a mirror. I looked at myself. I had bright green eyes with long light brown hair. My hair stopped at the middle of my back. I was slender but looked like I had some muscles on me. I looked at the clothes that I was now wearing. I had to admit, I looked good. I then noticed the belt buckle. It had some kind of symbol on it. It looked like a creature of some sort. I shrugged and placed the brush down on the table. I then went down to get some food.

As I walked down to the kitchen I began to smell such sweet smells. It made my stomach growl. I hurried up only to see the woman who helped me talking to Savage and Dagur. I saw her look at me and gestured for me to come have a seat. As I began to sit, I watched as Dagur told the two to leave. They did without question. I was feeling uneasy again. Dagur sat down across the table from me. There was food in front of both of us already. I looked up at him; he was already looking at me. I felt his eyes burn deep into me. I shyly smiled at him. Then he spoke.

"So mystery girl, how did you sleep?"

"Pretty good. And you?"

"I slept on the couch, not as comfortable as that bed up there but, fine none the less."

I watched as he began to eat, I looked at my plate and began as well. I ate quietly and looked up every now and then. Dagur kept watching me, even while eating. I felt uneasy the entire time. We just sat there and ate in silence. After we both were done, Dagur stood up and walked over to me. I looked up at him to see him hold out his hand to me. I took it and he pulled me up with some force. He then wrapped his arm tightly around my shoulders again and dragged me outside. Where he ordered the woman to go clean up. I looked at Dagur wondering where he was taking me. He noticed and spoke.

"Let's see how well you will fit in with my armada."


	4. I Had Killed It

I walked onto one of the beaches. It was almost sunset. Dagur had me train almost all day. I still didn't know why he insisted on it. I mean, I still don't know who I am or what all happened to me. But I was in a strange place and I didn't want to disrespect these people's leader. That is why I trained until Dagur had told me it was enough for today. He let me wonder around the village for a bit but had Savage follow me. I was able to convince Savage into letting me slip away for a few so I could enjoy some more of the island. So that's what I'm doing. I looked around the beach. It was pretty plain. Until I looked out into the water. That's when I saw the huge rocks sticking up out of the water. They looked menacingly and were scattered around in very precise places. It kind of looked like a barrier. I shrugged and looked towards the sun. It was so close to slipping away. I then hurried back to the village where I met up with Savage again. And in the nick of time too. Dagur saw us and began our way.

"Savage! I need you to go prepare the targets for tomorrows training."

"Uh who's training, sir?"

"Hers!"

He pointed at me, gritting his teeth as he said it.

"Oh uh right."

With that he left. Leaving me once again with the one they call deranged. I had some what seen why they called him that during today's training.

"Mystery girl, wait here. I'll be right back."

I nodded and watched as he left. I looked around the village again only to notice something move out of the corner of my eye. That's strange, I thought, most everyone's already inside for the night. I looked over to where I saw the movement but no one was there. But that couldn't be right, I felt eyes on me. I stayed perfectly still and slowed down my breathing. I listened closely and looked carefully. Whatever was watching me was to the right of me. I slowly backed up to the left side where the blacksmith shop was. I was close to the window and saw an axe laying on the table. I looked around me again. That's when I saw the impossible. It was a huge creature. It crept closer to me lowly growling. How had I not seen this beast?! I gulped and slowly reached for the axe. I almost had it when the creature stood up and opened its mouth wide showing me its fearsome teeth. I quickly grabbed the axe and dodged the creatures...spit? I looked back and it was indeed spit. I was about to sigh in relief when I saw that it was bubbling. Acid? I didn't have time to think before the creature attacked again. I was able to dodge it every time. Which I guess made it angry. It let out a roar and lunged for me. Without thinking I ducked under its jaws and swung the axe upwards, hard. All I heard was a loud thump and people running out of their homes. I realized I had shut my eyes. So I opened them and saw a green ooze coming off the axe's blade. I slowly looked around me and saw the creature had fallen. It's neck slashed open and the green ooze was spilling out of it. I stood up slowly and watched as the coloring of the creatures body leave till it was completely dull and unmoving. I looked around to the people's faces and all of them were either shocked or disbelieving. As I was scanning the crowd I saw Savage and Dagur. They both had the same looks as the others. I began to feel hot. I stumbled backwards and dropped the axe. That was it. I then fell backwards and blacked out.


	5. What Just Happened?

I awoke in same bed I had slept in the night before. I sat up slowly and looked out the window. It was dark, I crept out of the bed and over to the window. I looked up and saw the moon was high up into the sky. Was it all a dream? I looked down at the village and saw what looked to be some sort of large object that had been dragged away. I tried to figure out what had happened when the door opened. I turned and looked. It was Dagur. He looked a little surprised to see me up.

"Oh you're awake."

I nodded as he came closer to see what I was looking at. I just then realized that he was quite a bit taller than me. The top of my head would reach the tip of his chin. I looked back at the village. What had happened?

"You know you impressed me down there."

I looked at him as he said that.

"What do you mean?"

"Not many people, that has just started their training, can kill a dragon of that size. And certainly not any females that I know of."

I looked back at the spot and everything flashed back to me. The creature with fearsome teeth and acid spit was called a dragon. And from what Dagur had said it was a big one. And I had acted out of instinct. If I hadn't killed it, it would've killed me.

"I killed it."

"That's you did."

"But how is that even possible? It was no where to be seen?!"

I looked back up at him with questioning eyes. He looked down at me and I thought I saw a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"It is, or was anyways, called a Changewing. It camouflages itself."

"Oh."

A Changewing, I thought, that's why I didn't see it before. I was going over the details in my head when I realized I was basically starring into Dagur's eyes. I looked away blushing. I heard him shift his feet a little. I glanced at him and saw he was looking at the floor with one of his hands reaching around to the back of his neck. I shyly smiled though he didn't notice. It was then I really got to study his helmet. It had long horns on both sides making him look even taller. And spikes running through the middle going to the back I suppose. It was also coving some of his cheeks and his ears completely. There was something captivating about it. Just then Dagur looked up to see me watching him. I looked into those green eyes of his and he looked into mine. I opened my mouth to say something but Dagur stepped closer and placed his hand on my cheek and lifted my face closer to his before planting his lips on mine. I felt my face getting hot as he kissed me and I found myself kissing back. I closed my eyes and felt his other hand wrap around my waist pulling me closer. Our two bodies pressed up against each other as we were lost in the kiss. Just then Dagur pulled away and I opened my eyes feeling hurt. I watched him as he stepped back and shook his head before going to the door again. He stopped and said,

"You should probably get more rest, busy day in the morning."

With that's he left and closed the door behind him. I frowned and lied back down in the bed. I tried to let sleep overtake me but my mind kept wondering. Why had he kissed me? Why did he stop? Why couldn't he have stayed? Wait, why did he come se her in the first place? He did look rather shocked when he saw her awake. Many questions still pondered in her head and her eyes drifted shut and soon she was sound asleep.


	6. My New Name

I awoke to the sunlight pouring into the window. I slowly sat up and began to get ready for todays training. Or at least that was suppose to be todays plans. I stretched and began to brush my hair. As I brushed I thought back to last night. I had killed a dragon and Dagur had kissed me. He also said he was impressed by it. What was Dagur up to? He seemed different after that. Did he, did he like me? I shook my head, even though I was starting to like him. I had to get my priorities straight. I had to figure out who I am and where I came from. But maybe I could take a little detour from those and focus on what's going on now. I am a mystery girl on an island with people and dragons. The people do not know anything about me or what all happened. But with all this training I suppose I could start a new life. All I really need is a name for them to call me by. I suppose I could ask Dagur for some help with that. I got out of bed and walked down to the kitchen. Dagur was already at the table with it all set. I sat in my chair and looked at him. He seemed to be staring at something but that all stopped when I cleared my throat.

"Oh, I didn't hear you come down."

"And apparently you didn't see me either."

I smiled as I said that jokingly. He looked at me surprised by it. I may not know anything right now but if I'm starting a new then I might as well be outgoing. I began to eat and he did the same. Once we both were finished Dagur got up and again came over to me. He held out his hand and I took it. But this time he gently helped me up. I was a little surprised by this. I smiled and began to speak,

"So Dagur."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with something."

He looked at me, I saw curiosity spark.

"With what?"

"Well I need a name to be called by. I was wondering if you could help me pick one out."

"Don't you think you should be trying to figure out your real one?"

"Yes, but who knows how long that'll take. Will you help me or not?"

I was surprised how I asked him the last time. I seemed a little short with him. But some of his questions seemed a little too harsh for my liking.

"Fine. I'll help come up with a name for you but first we need to get along with more of your training."

I nodded and instead on waiting for him, I took the lead. Which I guess surprised him because he quickly caught up to me as we walked through town.

*Time Laps*

Once we got to the arena, I noticed more targets like the ones yesterday. Great, I thought. I watched as Dagur was telling Savage something. I looked around some more and saw a weapons cart. It had axes, swords, shields, and all kinds of neat weapons. Some had blood stains on them. Fun, I thought. I waited for Dagur and Savage to stop talking so I could get on with my training but they didn't seem to notice. Just then Capitan Vorg ran in saying he had news.

"What is it!?"

Dagur asked annoyed.

"We found some information on Night Furys sir!"

Dagur looked from him, to me and then back to him.

"Will you keep it down! We are in the middle of a training lesson!"

Capitan Vorg looked back at me and apologized. Oh no, I thought, they were keeping secrets?! If I'm training for whatever secret their hiding then I should know about it!

"Well actually I'm over here waiting to start but those two find if much more entertaining to chat."

I had all three of them look at me in surprise. I smirked at them before placing a hand on my hip and leaning to one side. It was Savage who tried to whisper but I could hear him. Actually I could hear all of them.

"Maybe we should tell her."

"No! She's not one of us!"

"But sir, she killed a dragon."

"I don't care!"

"You should, not many Vikings still kill dragons thanks to you know who."

"You really think we can trust her?"

I had had enough of the whispering. I spoke up.

"You can trust me guys. I don't really know what your talking about but I would like to know. And by the way you need to work on you whispering skills."

I saw them look at each other before Dagur nodded to them both. He walked closer to me before telling me.

"For a while Vikings have stopped killing dragons. And started defending them. There is one tribe who even rides them. We used to have a treaty with them before we knew the truth. Or at least the Berserkers did. The Outcasts have been against them even before this."

"Okay and?"

He sighed and continued.

"The leader's son rides one of the rarest dragons ever. He even protected it with his life."

I listened carefully but I noticed that he seemed to be holding back. I needed all the information whether it was put politely or not.

"Go on."

"His name is Hiccup, a little scrawny waste of a Viking! His dragon is a Night Fury. He humiliated me in front of my men more than once! And lied about having a dragon army right to my face! He and his tribe completely ruined the treaty because of that! He could have been my brother but now he's my enemy! I will never forget or forgive him! He and his Night Fury are dead!"

With that he threw his axe at one of the targets. It sunk in pretty good. I looked back at him and smiled. He looked cute when he was angry. I felt my insides running wild. I was pumped up on adrenaline. I couldn't hold back anymore I blurted out,

"He did what!? He embarrassed you and lied to you about something of that size! Oh no hunny! He's going to pay big time for that! Nobody does that crap to my chief. Where does that two face liar live!? I punch the daylights out of him!"

I grabbed two axes, one in each hand, and forcefully threw them at two waiting targets. They hit with great force that the targets actually broke in half. I was mad. I don't know why but I was ready for a fight. I looked back at the three and noticed that they were looking at me shocked. Dagur was the most shocked. I tried to calm down and smile. Just then Dagur pointed at me and said,

"Vigdis."

"What?"

"Vigdis. Your new name. What do you two think?"

He looked back at Savage and Vorg before they started to comment on it.

"Yeah, I can see that."

"And if you allow her a title it could be 'the Vengeful'."

"Vigdis the Vengeful."

I saw him think about it before he nodded and looked to me. I thought about it, I wonder if Vigdis had a meaning to it. I mean Dagur didn't have to think twice about it. I smiled, if all three of them liked it then it must fit. I nodded and watched as Dagur began to talk plans to them. I took this time to get my anger out on more targets. Looks like I'm in the clear to go ahead and become a new person.


	7. A Split of Views

_**Okay guys, so the mystery girl's name is Vigdis. Now we will be able to split from just her point of view to Dagur's as well. Fun right!? Anyways thank you for the reviews and here's a new chapter.**_

* * *

Vigdis's pov:

I was walking with Dagur, Savage and Vorg through town. Training was cut pretty short today. Dagur wanted to see what Vorg came in shouting about. And I wasn't going to be left out. Even though Dagur insisted on me returning to the house. I refused and tagged along. He didn't seem upset or frustrated by my decision, in fact he had the look of interest and impressment. Though I couldn't say the same for the other two. They had a look of worriedness when I said no to him. It was like they were scared or something. I didn't understand. Were they scared of Dagur? I sure wasn't. He didn't seem scary to me but maybe that was because I liked him more than a chief. I shrugged off my thoughts when we all showed up at the Grand Hall. I noticed it was were Savage had told me to wait as he got Dagur, when I first arrived. I smiled as Savage held the door open for Dagur and I then Vorg and he closed it. Inside it was very big indeed. There was a large table with chairs all around it. And a food table off to the side. Along with smaller tables and chairs around the room. I walked close to Dagur as I saw the guards eyeing me up. In doing so I accidently brushed his hand with mine. Causing him to look down at me quickly before noticing how tense I was. I looked up at him he gave me a small smile and lead me around the table to the other side. He motioned me to sit in one of the chairs that was a bit larger than the others. I sat as he took his seat next to me in the other large chair. I looked around me to see the rest at a lost for words. What had just happened?

* * *

Dagur's pov:

I was watching her look around the room. She still seemed tense but some what better that I had let her sit next to me in what was suppose to be the second in commands seat. Even if she didn't know it. I was at lost for words when she showed such fierceness in the arena today. The name I'd given her will suit her well. Even though she was not suppose to have a title, like him, he would allow it. It seemed to go together from what he saw. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw her turn to look at me. It was then I realized that every other person in the room was too. I regained myself and forcefully said,

"Well?! What's everyone standing around for? Let's discuss this news that Vorg has for us!"

With that I watched as they all scurried to a seat. I grinned wide, I knew they were all scared of me. As well as they should be. I glanced back over to Vigdis, I was in some what of a shock that she held herself high and seemed not at all scared or even some what frightened by me. That was new to me. Everyone I've ever come in contact with, right away showed fear towards me. Whether it was little or a lot. I shook off the my thoughts and began to listen to what Vorg was saying. Though I would be keeping a close eye on Vigdis besides, I found her cute in a way or two.


	8. Making Food With A Side Of Wonder

**_So sorry guys! I've been really busy the past few days and will be even busier for this week and next. Moving is a pain in the arse! Anyways here's another chapter!_**

* * *

Vigdis's pov:

I yawned wide. The news Capitan Vorg had was just about anther dragon. Something about it is the rarest and smartest of all of them. I ended up forgetting the name. I gazed around the room, the other Vikings looked interested. But there was also fear in their eyes, probably because of Dagur. I looked over to him and noticed he too was growing bored and tired. I gave a small grin. At least I wasn't the only one. I was about to look away when my stomach growled. My eyes shot around at the others as they had heard it and were looking at me. I shyly smiled and looked back at Dagur. He had the look of amusement on his face. I felt my face get hot, I was sure I was blushing. I looked away and pushed my hair behind my ear, nervously. Just then I heard Dagur's chair scoot back and him stand up before he spoke.

"We will finish this discussion later! Right now let us go home where we may fill our stomachs!"

He smiled as he finished shouting. Geez why does he always have to yell? I didn't think about it too much before the others all cheered and left. I was left alone with Dagur. I felt my chair being pulled back as Dagur had suddenly vanished from my side to my back. I looked around to see him smiling down as he held out his hand. I blushed as I took it and he helped me up.

"Let's head back and feed that noisy stomach of yours."

I giggled and watched as he smiled. He gestured me to walk ahead of him, so I did. He followed closely behind me.

*Time Laps*

We had just reached Dagur's house, at least I think it is his. I remembered when I first showed up, Savage had said Dagur was the new chief. I still didn't know what happened to the old one and really I didn't care. I had more important matters to do. Figuring out who I actually am is one of them and the other is if I can't then become the best new me I can be. And maybe get on Dagur's good side. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Dagur talking to the women who had helped me with my new look.

"Go ahead and make use both some food, I have somewhere to be right now. I'll be back soon enough."

"Yes, sir."

I looked at Dagur questionably and he walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll be back soon."

I blinked and watched him walk out the door before closing it behind him. That was weird, I thought. I shrugged and decided to help out with cooking. He didn't say anything against it so why not, right?

* * *

Dagur's pov: I walked into the arena as I had instructed Savage, Vorg and a few others to do so before we all went into the grand hall. Luckily Vigdis had not heard him make these plans. Otherwise she would've wanted to come along just like she did when they went to discuss the news Capitan Vorg had about the Night Fury. I waited a little bit before all of them showed up. I grinned and began.

"Well I'm guessing you all want to know why I gathered you here."

"Uh yes, sir."

Vorg said. The others simply nodded.

"I have gathered you here to discuss the new member of the Outcasts and Berserkers tribes."

"You mean the girl, sir?"

Savage asked.

"Indeed."

"What about her, sir?"

I grinned as they all were looking at me confused at my reason.

"What do you all think of letting her join my armada? And be careful, your answer has your life on the line."

I saw them all gulp before nodding in approval.

"Well then?!"

"I think it's a great idea sir."

"Me too!"

"Yeah, she should join."

"Wow sir you are so smart, I don't know what we would do without you leading us."

"Yeah."

I grinned but held back some disgust. Kissing up to him was only going to get you so far.

"I'm glad you agree, now I have someone to tell about this great news."

I walked off leaving them in their places. I didn't see them move until I was back into town. I watched as they went inside their homes and were greeted by their wife's. Well the ones from Outcast Island were. My men headed to the mead hall probably telling the rest of the island what I had decided. I shook off the thoughts and walked into my temporary home. As soon as I stepped in I smelt the sweet smells of fresh food. I closed the door and walked into the kitchen to see Vigdis helping Bolla with the cooking. I smiled as I watched her. They hadn't heard me come in as they were chatting about something. Probably gossip. I cleared my throat getting both of their attentions.

"Oh welcome home sir."

Bolla said with a surprised smile but also I could see that fear everyone had for seeing me. I smiled and looked over to Vigdis. She was smiling and once again showing no sign of fear towards him.

"Hello Dagur, I hope you don't mind me helping Bolla here?"

"Not at all, is it almost ready? I'm starved."

I watched as she giggled and nodded.

"Yes, it's almost ready. But how about you help out by setting the table while we finish up?"

I looked from her to Bolla trying to hide my shock. She asked me, the chief of two tribes, Dagur the Deranged, to set the table?! I noticed Bolla had the look of horror clear as day on her face. I looked back at Vigdis. Her expression hadn't changed, she still held her posture high and still she smiled at me. I grinned before I gave in.

"Alright, but just this once."

"Great."

I watched her turn around and continue on cooking. I happened to catch Bolla's eye and she looked even more shocked. I gave her a hard look before she too turned around to finish. As for myself, I had a table to set. As I was doing so I couldn't help but thinking of how Vigdis never showed any fear of him. She challenged his authority, managed to get him to make the table, shocked almost all if not all of the others by this and not only that she had managed to make herself always present in his mind. He even seemed to act differently when around her. Normally if anyone would have done those things to him. He would have taught them a lesson or even threaten to kill them. But not her. Why was he acting so differently towards her?


	9. Just Lost It

Vigdis's pov:

I was sitting at the table eating with Dagur. Bolla had left us alone once again, turns out that she was only his maid on this island. I had asked her what she meant by that and she had told me that Dagur had seemingly killed the old Outcast leader and took over. Dagur himself was actually from another island. At first I was shocked but then I thought about it and I couldn't actually blame him. I mean he's called deranged for a reason. The old leader must've done something to get on his bad side or should I say insane side. I cleared my thoughts and looked across the table at Dagur. He just ate in silence. I thought it was weird for him to always do that while we ate. I began to think back when he kissed me out of nowhere and now he seems distant. What was all this about anyways? Just then he spoke up.

"Vigdis?"

"Yes, Dagur?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Okay..?"

He signed.

"I want you to join my armada."

I looked at him in surprise.

"What?"

I watched as he stood up and came over to my side. He held out his hand and I slowly took it, standing up. He lead me back to his room and opened the window. I remembered when I was here with him after I had killed that dragon and this is where he kissed me. I looked at him and noticed he was looking outside. I followed his gaze and it went out to the village below. The same spot the dragon's body had been dragged away.

"You killed a dragon of pretty good size when you have only had minor training sessions."

I looked back up at him to hear what he had to say. His gazed never left the outside.

"You showed excellent skills in your training and out. Your strong, brave, and are not afraid of a challenge. I can see this and so can others. I have never met a girl like you that has so much potential. I want you to join my armada and together we will be great."

"Together?"

I asked him as he finished. I watch him as he looked down at me before taking my hand again. He pulled it up to his face and gave it a kiss. As I watched him do so, I started to feel all hot again. I looked into his eyes and before I knew what was happening our lips touched. It was just like before. Only this time I wasn't going to let him pull away. I knew what I wanted right then and there. And that was Dagur.

* * *

Dagur's pov:

My eyes were closed, my arms around a smaller body, my lips crushed against hers. I couldn't take it anymore. She was all he thought about and only a few hours ago he had no idea what was coming over him. All he knew was that Vigdis was the reason for it and the cure as well. So there he was kissing her hard with the window open. He had only wanted to talk to her and convince her to join his army. But her looks and surprise questioning made it difficult for him not to grab hold of her. It was only when he let the last part, he had been saving for himself, slip out did she really get to him. She had been looking up at him so cutely and he just lost himself. It was a different lost though. Usually it would be were he would blackout and slaughter almost everything in sight. But this lost was a lost that he had never experienced before. He was still rough but had a touch of sweet and tenderness included. I was lost into her, I only snapped out of it when a cold wind blew into the room. I opened my eyes and pulling away turned to the window. I was just about to shut it when I felt a hand grasp mine. I turned to see Vigdis looking at me hurt. I smiled and kissed her forehead before shutting the window and turning back towards her. I picked her up getting a squeal out of her I surprise. That only made me smile more. I gently laid her on the bed before I kissed her again. I felt her hands wrap around my neck pulling my face closer. I had to do everything in my power not to touch her in the way a man touches his wife. As leader, he couldn't go around messing with any girl he liked. He had to wait until marriage to do as he pleased. And right now Vigdis was making that near to impossible. He didn't want to stop but he forced himself away from her. She looked up at him confused and hurt. I shook my head. I needed fresh air. I sat up from off the bed and walked to the door. Without turning around I said,

"I'm going out for a while. I'll be back later."

With that I left. I grabbed my axe and headed outside into the woods.


End file.
